The unwanted
by Thehauntedmirrors
Summary: Rosemè is a young elleth with an unusual gift. Being only half elven and born to a white witch who is later killed due to being mistaken for a dark witch and her father who abandoned them whilst she was still young, she is left to fend for herself. Being caught later on the outskirts of Rohan, she is arrested and brought along with the company of man to Rivendell full sum inside


The unwanted chapter one:

Summary: Rosemè is a young elleth with an unusual gift. Being only half elven and born to a white witch who is later killed due to being mistaken for a dark witch and her father who abandoned then whilst she was still young, she is left to fend for herself. Being caught later on the outskirts of Rohan, she is arrested and brought along with the company of man to Rivendell where she uncovers secrets about her fathers hidden identity. Meeting a cold hearted prince she finds herself hating him and him her.

A/N: Hi! This is my first LOTR fanfic so please, don't judge lol. I worked really hard to come with the plot. The story line of the original LOTR will be going off the road a bit so bare with me, this is my version of LOTR, as Veronica Roth says " And the rest is history. "

-Enjoy

R pov:

I sighed as I felt my mother run her elegant fingers through my hair, messaging my scalp. My mother was very fond of it. She said it felt like strands of the softest silk. I smiled and looked into the mirror. There she stood, her dark hair tied back but strands strayed from the ponytail, falling into her eyes. My mother Jane was tall and beautiful and was mistaken to be an elf by many. Her fingers worked swiftly and silence was our friend for many minutes. "Mother, tell me of father again." I asked softly and her eyes met mine in the mirror. A sad smile etched itself on her pale pink lips. "I wish not to speak of it, for my heart can not bare the pain any longer. " She said and a frown played on my face. " But why did he leave us mother? Was I the cause?" I asked sadly and hung my head lowly

A finger was placed under my chin and my mother lifted it. "No darling. Never think that. Your father had a different path to chose as we all do and while he is not here , I am sure that he loves you no doubt, even if we are not as we used to be. I love you and you are mine. My beautiful daughter. " She shifted her hand to cup my face, she smiled down at me prettily and I returned a tight lipped one. "Now, let's not talk of this further. I have to finish with your hair, we have an important trip today, the village needs medicine. " Mother said and moved behind me once more, lifting my hair and weaving it further between her fingers.

In no time we were walking down the familiar path to the nearby village. I walked next to my mother, grasping her hand tightly. She patted my head with her free hand, the basket that contained her remedies in the other. The sun shone brightly through the thick and lush leaves of the forest. We walked on for ten minutes before arriving at the village. The people with in it gave us warm smiles and greetings. An old woman in her 70's sat on a rocking chair, outside of her house . When she caught sight of us she quickly got up and made her way to us. " Greetings Jane dear." She said kindly and smiled at me. I shyly hung my head because I wasn't used to people and shuffled behind my mother. " She's shy my lady. Here is the remedy, I hope that it numbs the pain. " Mother said. The woman accepted it. " I am sure it will. Thanks to you dear. Good day to you and to you Rosemè." She then hurried up her road and into her house.

"Who is she mother? That lady?" I asked as I came out from behind her. " She is Mrs Ross and she is regular customer. She suffers from an unknown illness that causes her great pain. She sought me out and asked me if I could make pain draughts for her and I accepted. I am always glad to help anyone in need but I do feel sorry for her though, she has lost her husband at a young age to war and she has been alone for many years, I sometimes keep her company when I make my errands here. She is a lovely lady truly. " Mother spoke as she pulled me along her down the road to deliver the rest of the medicine

OoOo

Weeks passed and the days dragged on. Mother and I ventured into the village once a day to deliver remedies to heal the sick and the lame. Soon everyone in the village was healthy and took appreciation in our efforts. They left gifts on our door steps most of the time they were baked cakes and roasted meat. But no matter how much mother refused the gifts they kept coming so she had learned to accept them.

But peace between us and the village did not last long. Soon everyone fell sick to an unknown plague that passed around and no matter how many remedies my mother cooked up, it could not cure it. My mother sat for hours and hours , conjuring white spells on the village, trying to put a stop to the sudden illness but no avail. Things started to get worse and the people started to blame my mother for it. They started to think that my mother brought the plague to them. Soon they started to avoid us and shun us and mother and I were soon both banned from the village.

One night my mother sat on a rock by the river at our house, her long dark hair that was waist long, fell softly over her shoulders and she gazed up at the night. The starry light shone on her brightly, illuminating her face and eyes and the sudden beauty I saw before me made my throat constrict. I had always admired my mother.

'' Mother? I questioned as I approached her. She turned her head to look at me and she motioned me over to her and I complied. Once I was close enough she reached out and pulled me onto her lap and stroked my hair lovingly whilst placing a kiss on my head. I sighed. " What is it darling?" She asked and played with a loose strand of my hair. " Do you think that they will come for us?" I whispered and my mother looked confused. "Who my dear?" She asked and I gulped the lump down in my throat before answering. "The people in the village. They are very angry." I said and my mother sat quiet for a moment. " That my dear, I do not know. But know if anything happens to me, I love you. No matter what. You will always be safe. Always." She whispered into my hair and I nodded. Silent tears slipping down my cheeks. " Don't cry little one." She cooed and wiped them away with one finger." All shall be as it must."

OoOo

" Rosemè?" Mother called out and I snapped back to look at her standing by a nearby tree. I stood in a field of beautiful pink flowers. Spring had came and the forest had beautified. " Come now darling. Rain comes I see.'' She said as she reached out a hand for to take. I looked up at the sky and saw no clouds in the pale blue sky. " But I see no clouds." I reply. Mother smiled a soft smile. " I predict it. I can sense its approach. Come now young one." She said and strode towards me. " Can't I stay a while longer? I want to get some of these flowers for the house. " I said and mother looked thoughtful. " But I have remedies to make for winter so we don't fall ill during the cold. " She replied. " You go home then. I'll follow later. Don't worry mother, If trouble arises I will alert you. " I tapped my head. Mother and I could speak to each other telepathically. She looked unsure for a moment. " Mother, I am seven years of age. I am not a babe anymore. I can fend for myself. I'll come straight home once I have picked enough." I said and she nodded. " Alright then. Be swift for I don't want you staying out too long whilst I am absent. " She said and pulled her outstretched hand back to her.

With a last glance and smile she disappeared into the cover if the tress, back to our house. I sighed and went on with the task at hand. The birds chirped happy and loudly. Not a moment later of me gathering all the flowers I need, I heard a rustle of leaves. Frowning I turned to my side but saw nothing. I turned back and started to head into the Ireton of home. Mother will be pleased by the beautiful flowers I have gathered. Again the rustle was heard and out of no where jump a person. I gave a cry as they latched onto me. " I caught her! I have got her!" Cried a voice and I looked up to see a tall boy with shaggy brown hair.

Two other boys climbed out of the bushes. They both we tall and had sickly pale skin due to being infected with the sickness. One had dark hair and the blonde. By one look I knew that they were from the village. " Good work. Let's see how the witch will react once we do away with her precious child." One of them smirked an evil look on his young face. " Let me go! " I said as I fought against the boy. He grabbed my hair in his fist and yanked it hard. " Silence!" He hissed. " I or I will slit your throat!" He threatened as he held a short , blunt knife that was used to cut bread against my throat. The cool metal digging into my skin and I felt warm blood tickle down my neck . My heart was pounding ferociously.

" Please." I begun in a house voice. Licking my dry lips. " I have done nothing to you. Release me." I pleaded but the boy who held me yanked my hair again. I gave a painful hiss." Done nothing? " Said one of the three, he had blonde hair. " Everyone in the village is sick and dying because your wrench of a mother cast a bloody spell on us. " He sneered. "My parents have both died I have now no one to take care of me. Your mother shall pay dearly. I will return the favour by disposing of you."

I felt cold at his words that cut me sharply like an elven blade. " You know, little girl. Are you sure you are a human? You look awfully a lot like an elf." The one with the dark hair said suddenly as he approached me. He grabbed my chin and stared at me for long moment. " Such a beauty. Shame to kill a prize." He mumbled to himself. " Are you an elleth ? " He asked later on and I shook my head, " Nay. I am only half eleven." I replied cool but with bitterness laced in my voice. Being reminded of my heritage was only bring up the hate I had stowed away in my heart for the elven folk. "Close enough,." He commented and traced his hand down my jaw. " Step back! We must not let her enchant us. She is evil just as her mother." The blonde boy exclaimed.

" Unhand me now or I will be forced to harm you! " I cried but it fell on deaf ears. In anger I released the power I kept back the entire time due to not wanting to hurt them. I would rather reason with words but given the situation, it wasn't going to work. The boy behind me let me go as he screamed and fell to the floor. Twitching. Blue light of my voltage was seen glowing on his skin. " How dare you?!" Yelled the blonde boy before lunging at me. He didn't come far before hitting my electric charged shield. It made him scream in blind pain and threw him back a few feet, he fell on the forest floor and never stirred again. The dark haired boy looked at me in shock. " If you have any logic you will know by now that you can't hurt me whilst I have up my defence. I do not wish to harm you and I highly suggest you gather your friends and leave. '' I spoke firmly.

" But just because I don't want to harm you doesn't mean that I won't if you attack me again. What did my mother do to your village but heal?! What ever happened to your village is not due to my mother because she is still trying to make healing remedies for you distasteful people even though you shun her for something she hasn't done! Leave now and don't come back or else I won't be so lenient next time." I said calmly but it was struggle to remain tranquil. My hands were shaking and tears were burning my eyes, that were the first things that occurred when I was to cry. The boy hastily helped up his friends and off they ran into the other part of the forest back to their village.

With a sigh I dropped my shield and picked up the fallen flowers that I had picked, then wiped my tears away before plastering a fake smile on my features and returning home. Mother shall never know of this.

OoOo

Thanks for reading! This chapter is short only because I want to test it out and see if you would respond to it. The next chapter will be a little bit longer because chapter one and two are basically just an introduction. Only on chapter three will I make the chapters longer because they will be the full story so expect chapters to be from 6000 words and up!

If this gets a good response I will continue. I have a good plot that I would like to share with you. All I need is a chance but I won't be able to continue if I don't get enough feedback. I really enjoyed coming up with the plot of this story and ideas as well as writing it. I would like a beta reader on this because my sister who is my usual beta reader is too busy helping me on my other story and she is proofreading a book that I am writing. My cousin who also is one of my beta readers only does my Divergent fics and doesn't know LOTR that we'll to help me. So I need someone who is willing. Just PM me.

Thanks and enjoy your day/night

Thehauntedmirrors


End file.
